Saputangan
by ecanh coklat
Summary: UPDATE! berubah status jadi seri - -d/./Sebuah saputangan. Dengan sulam kelinci hitam berpita kuning. Kamu masih ingat?/./
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :** Sasuke terkenal. Memang. Udah ganteng, pinter, _cool, _ketua OSIS, pula.

Tapi ada yang paling terkenal dikalangan anak-anak OSIS. Sasuke selalu membawa saputangan. Kemana-mana. Makanya sama anak cowok suka diketawain. Tapi Naruto sebagai sahabat yang baik berusaha meluruskan. Dan inilah ceritanya.

**Include :** AU, OOC, typo(s), dll,dst

**Naruto** punya eyang **Kishimoto** :D

* * *

Waktu itu kalau tidak salah saat Naruto dan Sasuke kelas satu SD. Sasuke yang unyu-unyu itu berlari sambil memegang tali ranselnya. Gara-gara ada latihan untuk pementasan, dia jadi terlambat pulang. Padahal dia ingin pulang cepat karena kakaknya janji akan memberi tahu cara menamatkan game kesukaanya.

Ia sampai di gerbang sekolah dan segera berbelok. Karena terburu-buru, ia tidak melihat ada anak di jalur larinya dan, bruk, dalam sekejap mereka sudah jatuh terguling di trotoar.

"Maaf," Sasuke memegang kepalanya dan menoleh ke orang yang ia tabrak.

Anak itu masih terbaring telungkup. Takut-takut Sasuke berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Kamu gak papa?".

Tiba-tiba saja anak itu duduk, mendangak menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya tertutup poni, dan dari balik poninya, cairan merah mengalir turun.

"Hiaaa!" Sasuke mundur.

Anak itu memegang dahinya, mengusap sedikit cairan merah itu dan melihatnya.

Sasuke segera duduk di depan anak itu, "Maaf, maaf. Biar aku lihat," Sasuke mengangkat poni anak itu untuk memeriksa lukanya.

Dan dua mata besar yang dalam membalas menatap Sasuke. Pemilik mata itu mengerjap, lalu pipinya berubah merah, dan segera berdiri dan menunduk pada Sasuke.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf," ia berungkali membungkuk.

Sasuke ikut berdiri. Di pegangnya pundak anak itu menyuruhnya agar tetap tegak dan sekali lagi menyibak poninya.

"Kata kakakku, kalau luka tidak segera dirawat bisa infeksi. Coba tahan dulu poninya," ia melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan anak itu menahan poninya.

"Kayaknya tadi aku bawa...Kamu lagi nunggu orang?" Sasuke menatap anak itu.

"Kakak...tapi anak kelas dua belum keluar..." anak itu berbicara pelan.

"Ya udah. Luka kamu harus di cuci dulu, baru di tempel plester," Sasuke menarik tangan anak itu dan membawanya ke deretan keran di pinggir lapangan sekolah.

"Ayo, di cuci dulu," Sasuke berdiri di sebelah gadis itu, menunggunya mencuci muka.

"Kamu bawa tisue?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, lalu membuka tasnya, mencari sebentar dan mengeluarkan tissue.

"Sampai kering. Kakakku bilang, kalau lembab bisa menimbulkan infeksi," Sasuke menunggu anak itu mengeringkan dahinya.

"Sudah? Tahan sebentar poninya. Biar aku pasangkan plester," Sasuke membuka plesternya dan merekatkannya hingga menutupi luka di dahi anak itu.

Sasuke mundur, menyilangkan tangannya, dan memandang bangga plester yang baru saja iya tempel.

"Er...makasih..." anak itu melepas pegangan poninya dan mulai bungkuk-tegak-bungkuk-tegak lagi.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Enggak usah. Kan tadi aku yang nabrak. Ayo. Mungkin kakak kamu udah jemput," Sasuke tersenyum dan menepuk pundak anak di depannya.

"Kakak!" anak itu segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat anak laki-laki berikat kuda sedang memandang ke arah mereka. Mungkin hanya lebih tua setahun atau dua tahun dari mereka.

"Maaf, nunggu lama ya? Ayah udah jemput kok," mereka mulai berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke diam di tempatnya memandang mereka yang makin jauh dan menghilang di belokan. Sasuke tersenyum puas, tapi hatinya agak menyesal karena ia lupa menanyakan nama anak itu. Mungkin saja sebagai balasan anak itu akan memberikan sesuatu padanya. Hehe. Tidak boleh gitu ah. Kata kakak harus ikhlas membantu orang lain.

Tiba-tiba di lihatnya sebuah mobil bergerak mundur dan siluet yang turun dari mobil lalu masuk ke dalam sekolah. Anak itu! Ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, lalu pelan-pelan berjalan ke arahnya. Sinar mentari sore membuat suasana semakin hangat. Semilir angin memainkan poninya dan sekali lagi Sasuke melihat mata besar yang dalam itu.

Ia menyodorkan sesuatu. Saputangan.

* * *

"Begitulah cerita mengapa Sasuke selalu membawa saputangan kemana-mana. Selain karena sifatnya yang perfeksionis itu," Naruto mengakhiri ceritanya didepan anggota OSIS lain.

"Hoooo." anak-anak OSIS itu berkoor kompak.

"Romantis bangeeet..."

"Dimana anak itu sekarang, Naru-chan?"

"Gak tau. Aku juga udah nyari ke semua kelas tapi gak ada,"

"Kok kamu bisa tahu?"

"Soalnya aku liat sambil sembunyi. Dari mulai dia nabrak sampai senyam-senyum sendiri ngeliatin sapu tagan. Jangan kasih tau si teme ya. Nanti dia ngamuk. Kalo ngamuk serem lho. Bisa makan orang,"

Buak. Tumpukan kertas menghantam kepala Naruto, "Ngamuk soal apa, dobe?". Sasuke datang!

"Katanya ketua suka makan orang," sebuah suara tidak berprikemanusiaan mengucap.

"Katanya si Naruto nguntitin ketua. Sering loh! Ketua nyadar gak dia nguntit dimana aja?" sambung yang lain.

"Ketua pernah ngerasa diintipin gak? Kalo iya kemungkinan si Naruto tuh,".

"Geblek! Kalian bukannya bantuin!" Naruto bersusah payah melepas cengkraman kuat Sasuke.

"Eng...ketua. Berkasnya saya taruh mana?" Hinata masuk dengan setumpuk kecil kertas.

"Bagikan ke yang lain. Semuanya silahkan kembali ke tempat masing-masing," Sasuke meniggalkan Naruto dengan tidak lupa memberikan jitakan di kepala kuningnya yang melahirkan benjol susun tiga yang manis sekali.*loh*.

"Baiklah. Silahkan persentasikan hasil perjalanan kalian kemarin. Mulai dari kamu, Naruto. Sisanya silahkan catat poin-poin penting dan nanti di akhir kita ambil kesimpulan."

Naruto berdiri dengan enggan.

"Hasil penyelidikan saya seorang diri di SMA Shinryuji. Festifal budaya mereka mengusung tema legenda Jepang..."

Sasuke menghelai napas. Ia menopang pipinya dengan tangan kiri dan memandang Naruto dengan kesal.

Sudah lama ia tidak memikirkan soal gadis dan saputangan itu. Bohong sebenarnya kalau alasan dia membawa saputangan kemana-mana gara-gara itu. Bukan. Sebenarnya hanya karena ibunya cerewet soal kebersihan saat dulu rumor flu burung menyebar. Ia diharuskan membawa masker dan saputangan kemana-mana. Mungkin karena kebiasaan, jadi terbawa sampai sekarang. Yaaa, untungnya hal itu tidak berlaku dengan maskernya.

"Rumah hantu mereka...saya tidak mau ingat...mereka...", Sasuke memejamkan mata. Mengingat-ingat.

Sasuke kecil memandang gadis didepannya yang menyodorkan sesuatu. Saputangan.

''Pakai ini. Lutut kamu kayaknya luka..." Sasuke menunduk. Benar. Lututnya luka baret. Dia sampai lupa karena mengurus anak di depannya.

Sebelum sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, anak itu segera berlari masuk ke mobil, menutup pintunya, dan sekali lagi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Hihi. Lucu sekali. Sasuke lalu membuka saputangan barunya itu. Tidak ada nama atau kelas. Hanya ada sulaman kelinci hitam dengan pita kuning. Yaah. Sayang sekali. Baiklah! Harus cepat pulang atau kakak yang pelit tidak jadi membagi ilmunya yang bertuah itu. Sasuke menggenggam saputangan itu dan segera berlari pulang.

"Itu gambar kelinci, ketua?" sebuah suara kecil menyadarkannya dari lamunan.

Hinata menunjuk note Sasuke. Sasuke melihat notenya. Ya ampun. Tanpa sadar ia menggambar kelinci sulaman itu.

"Pasti lucu sekali, apalagi bila warnanya hitam dengan pita kuning," Hinata tersenyum, lalu kembali memperhatikan Naruto.

Sasuke tertegun. Ia memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara di kepalanya.

"Hina-chan!" sebuah suara terdengar.

Hina. Nama anak ita Hina. Atau jangan-jangan...Hinata?

* * *

INI DIAAAA

buat yang mau cerita_ dull prince and sleeping beauty_ itu dilanjutin. :D

Tapi kayaknya gak akan saya jadiin _series_, soalnya saya suka harkosan orangnya *ngaku*.

haha, pada nunggu mereka jadian ya?

sayang sekali, jalan masih panjang *plak*

maaf ya garing. tapi gara-gara anda-anda, saya jadi bener-bener suka sama pairing ini /x/

kyaa kyaa. maaf kalau rada alay ya.

oh ya, saya mau SNMPTN selasa ini. *terus?*

maaf kalau ada salah-salah.*kebanyakan.*

u_u

di tunggu reviewnya :D

makasih :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan penuh perhatian. Sesekali ia menulis catatan kecil di notenya. Emmh, mungkin bagian ini kurang, pikirnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk bertanya.

"Uuung...ketua sepertinya sedang serius..." Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya, tapi pandangannya jatuh ke catatan Sasuke. Oh. Ketua sedang menggambar sesuatu.

"Itu gambar kelinci, ketua?" mengalahkan rasa takutnya, Hinata mengungkapkan rasa penasarannya.

Sasuke menoleh menatap Hinata, lalu ke arah notenya.

"Pasti lucu sekali, apalagi bila warnanya hitam dengan pita kuning," Hinata tersenyum, lalu kembali memperhatikan Naruto.

"Kelinci hitam berpita kuning...kira-kira Naruto-kun masih ingat atau tidak, ya..." Hinata membiarkan ingatannya melayang ke 10 tahun yang lalu.

* * *

**Tokyo, 10 tahun lalu.**

Hinata duduk di halte bus di depan sekolah. Kakaknya lama sekali...Ayah juga belum menjemput. Padahal seharusnya mereka sudah mulai bersiap-siap untuk mengejar pesawat nanti malam.

Apa sebaiknya Hinata pergi ke kelas kakaknya? Tapi nanti menganggu. Ah, mungkin dia akan menunggu di depan kelas saja.

Hinata berdiri dan berhenti sebentar untuk berpikir. Pergi atau tidak ya? Nanti menganggu...terus...

Brak. Seseorang, atau sesuatu menubruknya dengan keras. Hinata terguling di trotar dan jatuh tertelungkup.

"Aduh...Jatuh...Pasti diliatin...malu...Tapi kalau gak berdiri nanti lebih malu lagi...tapi kalau beneran diliatin..." Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Maaf," sebuah suara memecah konsentrasi perang batin Hinata.

"Ummmhh...orangnya belum pergi...nanti pasti diketawain..."

"Kamu gak papa?" suara itu makin mendekat. Dekat sekali. Hinata segera duduk dengan sikap resmi, lengkap dengan tangan yang dilipat rapi di atas pahanya. Dengan ragu Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang dari sela-sela poninya. Sesuatu mengalir turun melintasi pipi dan mulutnya.

"Hiaaa!" siluet didepannya mundur.

Hinata memegang dahinya, mengusap sedikit cairan itu dan melihatnya.

"Yaaaa...berdaraaah. Aduh...gimana iniii..." Hinata mulai panik.

Tiba-tiba saja ada tangan terulur kearahnya dan mengangkat poninya.

"Maaf, maaf. Biar aku lihat,"

Dan dua mata yang tampak cemas memandang dahinya dengan seksama. Dekat sekali. Hinata mengerjap. Aw! Darahnya jadi masuk ke mata...

Hinata memegang mata kanannya dan terbungkuk.

Tunggu...Kaki anak itu terluka. Aduh...pasti sakit...Memang salahnya berdiri di tengah jalur jalan. Hinata segera bangkit dan membungkuk.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf," ia berungkali membungkuk.

Anak didepannya ikut berdiri. Di pegangnya pundak Hinata hingga ia tegak berdiri. Sekali lagi tangan itu terulur dan mengangkat poninya.

"Kata kakakku, kalau luka tidak segera dirawat bisa infeksi. Coba tahan dulu poninya," ia melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan Hinata menggantikannya.

"Kayaknya tadi aku bawa...Kamu lagi nunggu orang?" anak itu menatap Hinata.

"Kakak...tapi anak kelas dua belum keluar..." Hinata berbicara pelan. Darah yang tadi masuk ke matanya membuat pandangan matanya tidak jelas.

"Ya udah. Luka kamu harus di cuci dulu, baru di tempel plester," mendadak anak itu menarik tangan Hinata.

Mereka sampai di deretan kran dipinggir lapang. Hinata diam ditempatnya. Aduh, matanya perih sekali...jadi pingin nangis...tapi nanti malu...

"Ayo, di cuci dulu," anak itu membuka kran dan menarik tangan Hinata kebawah air. Segera saja Hinata mencuci mukanya dengan bersih. Ah...lebih baik. Setidaknya tidak seperih tadi...

"Kamu bawa tisue?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu membuka tasnya, mencari sebentar dan mengeluarkan tissue.

"Sampai kering. Kakakku bilang, kalau lembab bisa menimbulkan infeksi," Hinata mengeringkan dahinya.

"Sudah? Tahan sebentar poninya. Biar aku pasangkan plester," tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terhalang oleh bayang tangan yang terulur. Ia bisa merasakan plester yang menempel di dahinya dan tekanan pelan jari kecil milik anak di depannya.

Anak itu lalu mundur. Cahaya mentari sore menjadi penerang dibelakang sosoknya, yang membuatnya terlihat seperti siluet hitam, artistik. Alih-alih mengerikan, sosok didepannya tampak hangat.

"Er...makasih..." Hinata melepas genggaman poninya dan membungkuk lagi.

"Enggak usah. Kan tadi aku yang nabrak. Ayo. Mungkin kakak kamu udah jemput," sekali lagi anak itu menepuk pundak Hinata, dan sekali lagi, Hinata merasa aman karenanya.

Rombongan anak berjalan melintas di belakang anak itu. Sepertinya anak kelas dua sudah keluar.

"Kakak!"

"Hina-chan?"

Benar. Itu dia kakaknya. Hinata segera berlari dan meraih tangan kakaknya.

"Maaf, nunggu lama ya? Ayah udah jemput kok," mereka mulai berjalan bersama menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Ada apa, Hina-chan? Bajumu kotor," ayahnya berkata dari kursi penumpang depan.

"Oh...tadi...aku jatuh...terus ditolong...di tempel plester..." Hinata mengangkat poninya.

"Sudah bilang makasih?" kakaknya bertanya.

"Udah...". Hinata merenung. Umh...dia lupa bertanya nama anak itu...Padahal mungkin dia bisa jadi teman Hinata...Tapi untuk apa. Toh mereka akan meninggalkan Jepang malam ini...

Oh iya!

Hinata meraih tasnya, mencari sesuatu, Kalau kelak bertemu lagi, mungkin ini bisa membantunya ingat.

"Ayah, boleh kita kembali sebentar? Ada yang tertinggal..." Hinata bertanya.

Mobil dimundurkan perlahan dan berhenti di gerbang depan.

Ada! Anak itu masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Hinata segera turun, lalu berhenti sebentar di depan pintu. Ia lalu menarik napas dan berjalan ke arah anak misterius itu. Tangannya lalu bergerak menyerahkan apa yang tadi dicarinya. Saputangan.

* * *

"Jadi, kalau menurut saya, lebih baik..." Hinata tersenyum sendiri memandang Naruto yang susah payah membuka bagan yang ia bawa sambil tetap menjelaskan.

"Ups, " Naruto menjatuhkan papan penyangga bagannya. Ruangan riuh dengan suara tawa.

Hihihi. Naruto-kun memang lucu. Dan baik...

* * *

**Tokyo, 6 tahun lalu.**

"Saya ucapkan selamat datang bagi..."

"hachuu!" Hinata menutup mulutnya. Suara bersinnya tidak terlalu keras. Anak-anak lain masih menyimak kepala sekolah yang sedang berpidato.

"Bagai sakura, kalian para siswa baru diharapkan..."

"hachuuu!" kali ini suaranya makin keras. Beberapa anak yang berbaris didekatnya tersenyum.

Aduh...Harusnya ia mendengarkan kata ayah agar tidak usah masuk hari ini. Tapi berhubung ini hari pertamanya bersekolah kembali di Jepang...

"Hachuuu!" beberapa orang menoleh.

Hinata menunduk malu. Ya ampun! Memalukan sekali!

"Naruto?" Hinata mengangkat kepala. Anak-anak itu tidak memandangnya, tapi anak laki-laki yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"huehe...maaf...aku flu...huacheeeem!" anak itu bersin hingga terbungkuk.

"Ayo ayo, silahkan lihat kedepan lagi," ia memberi isyarat agar anak-anak itu kembali memperhatikan kepala sekolah.

"Kamu sakit?" anak itu memandang Hinata.

"Eh? Enggak. Udah mendingan kok..." Hinata tergagap. Ia membuang mukanya.

"Nih," anak itu memberikan sesuatu pada Hinata. Saputangan.

"Pakai ini aja. Bersih kok. Udah aku cuci," anak itu nyengir.

"Eh? Bukannya kamu juga sakit?" Hinata membalas dengan suara berbisik.

"Hehe. Kamu percaya? _Acting_ aku kan memang luar biasa. Panggil aku jenius! Udah ah. Ayo ambil," Naruto menyodorkan lagi saputangannya.

Hinata mengambilnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih,"

"Nah. gitu dong. Kalo gitu mau kan kencan sama aku? Hehehe"

Jdak!

"Dilarang ngobrol,"

"Huaaa! Senpai! Aku lagi nolongin orang. Nih, anak ini sakit," Naruto berbisik sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"Banyak alasan," Jdak. Satu pukulan indah mendarat di kepala Naruto.

"dattebayooo..." Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Kamu yang dari tadi bersinkan? Mending sekarang istirahat dulu. Ayo ikut saya," kakak kelas itu beralih menatap Hinata.

Hinata menatap...siapa tadi? Naruto? Iya. Ia menatap Naruto, yang mengangguk (sok) bijaksana, menyuruhnya ikut ke ruang kesehatan.

Hinata menyerah. Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti senpai itu pergi menuju ruang kesehatan.

Mereka keluar dari aula dan berbelok kearah koridor menuju gedung utama. Sambil berjalan, Hinata melihat saputangan itu. Memang benar, walau terlihat sudah lama, tapi saputangan itu terawat dan masih bersih.

Ung...ada gambar...Gambar kelinci hitam. Dengan pita kuning. Tidak. Ia tidak mungkin salah. Kelinci hitam dengan mata yang besar sebelah. Tidak mungkin ada yang lain karena dia sendirilah yang membuat sulaman itu.

Ingatannya berputar. Anak laki-laki yang tidak ia ingat wajahnya. Anak laki-laki yang kebaikannya selalu ia ingat. Anak laki-laki yang diberikannya saputangan.

Dia...Naruto...

* * *

ini dia updatenyaaa

saya udah beres SNMPTN looo

ung...akhirnya saya putuskan...

SAYA JADIKAN SAPUTANGAN INI CERITA SERIII

wohoooo

tapi saya gak janji diakhir mereka jadian, ya ^-^ *dilempar*

oh ya, makasih yang udah komen.

di chapter berikutnya saya tulis balasannya ya. gomen belum sempet ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Dan inilah Sasuke. Berdiri dalam diam, menatap Hinata yang berdiri kaku.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Semua dimulai sore kemarin.

* * *

"Ketua?" Sasuke berhenti menulis dan menatap Hinata yang duduk di depannya.

"Eng?"

"Boleh...saya bertanya?"

"Kalau kamu masih memakai kata saya, aku tidak akan mau membantu,"

Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Bercanda. Mau nanya apa?"

Hinata menatap sekeliling. Ruang kelas sudah kosong. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Jangan tertawa..." Hinata menatap Sasuke serius.

"Tidak. Memang tentang apa?" Sasuke mulai heran bercampur penasaran.

"Eng...bagaimana...bagaimana..." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana..." Sasuke menunggu.

"Bagaimana...cara menembak seseorang?" blush. Muka Hinata langsung memerah. Ia mengambil kertas yang tadi dibacanya dan menutup mukanya dengan itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia bingung mau berbicara apa. Suasana berubah hening.

"Maaf?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eh...Lupakan saja, ketua. Saya hanya bercanda, eeng...untuk rencana kita dengan bintang tamu..." Hinata membalik buku catatannya dengan kacau.

"Tatap matanya,"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pakai baju yang bagus, bawa kue atau sesuatu untuk diberikan," Sasuke meneruskan.

"Ketua..."

"Mungkin kamu bisa pakai jepit rambut," Sasuke menunjuk pelipisnya, lalu lanjut menulis.

Ia melirik sedikit Hinata yang terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, ketua," ia berdiri, lalu membungkuk pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat Hinata.

"Memangnya mau kapan?"

"...Besok..." Hinata duduk kembali. Mukanya bersemu merah bahagia.

"Umh..."

Selanjutnya hanya ada suara goresan pensil di kertas.

"Hinata, tolong susun jadwal acara. Usahakan lusa sudah beres, jadi kita rundingkan dulu," Sasuke menyodorkan kertas berisi coratan-coretan.

Hinata menerimanya, lalu mulai membuat bagan di kertas lain.

"Eng...ketua...nanti aku bilang apa?"

"Bilang apa?" Sasuke malah mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Itu...kalau mau nembak...harus bilang apa..."

"Puji aja dia,"

"Oh...terus...mujinya kayak gimana?"

Sasuke sekali lagi menurunkan pulpennya. Sebenarnya bukan keahliannya soal menembak-nembak ini. Ia tidak pernah menembak cewek, bukannya mau sombong, tapi merekalah yang mengutarajan oerasaan mereka padanya.

"Emh...misalnya kenapa kamu suka dia...sifatnya...mukanya...".

Hinata memandang Sasuke penuh perhatian.

"Ketua tahu? Aku rasa, aku memang bisa percaya pada ketua," Hinata memberikan senyumnya yang termanis. Sasuke jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dan aliran darah yang berdersir menuju mukanya.

"Oh. Begitukah? Terimakasih, ayo kita lanjutkan perkejaan kita sebelum penjaga sekolah mengusir," Sasuke mengambil beberapa berkas di depannya.

Sasuke menulis, dan menatap Hinata yang melakukan hal sama. Senyum bahagia itu belum luntur.

* * *

Pagi hari setelahnya, semua orang sibuk mulai sibuk mendekor. Festifal budaya tinggal 3 hari lagi. Semua sibuk mengerjakan apapun yang bisa dilakukan, atau yang bisa membuatnya terlihat cukup sibuk.

Hari ini Sasuke dan Hinata memantau kesiapan tiap kelas dan mendata kekurangan atau masalah yang dialami. Siang harinya mereka sudah duduk di bawah pohon di taman, beristirahat.

"Ini minumnya," Sasuke menyodorkan kaleng minuman pada Hinata dan duduk di sebelahnya. Hinata sibuk dengan HP-nya. Ia mengetik sesuatu, lalu menghelai napas dan memasukkan HP itu ke sakunya.

Ia mengambil HP itu lagi, menarik napas, mulai mengetik, berhenti dan memasukkan kembali HP itu.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke meminum minumannya dengan pelan.

"Eh..tidak..tidak apa-apa..." Hinata membuka kalengnya dengan gugup.

Sasuke menatapnya, mengambil kaleng itu dan membukanya.

"Hari ini jadi?" Sasuke menyerahkan kaleng itu lagi.

"Makasih..."

"Semangat ya," Sasuke meminum habis minumannya, lalu berdiri dan melemparnya ke tong sampah.

Hinata memandang wajah Sasuke, yang membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Ia mengeluarkan HP nya lagi, mulai mengetik. Berhenti sebentar, memencet tombol, dan memasukkannya kembali.

"Terimakasih," Hinata tersenyum, lalu menunduk, menggenggam kalengnya.

"Untuk?" Sasuke kembali duduk.

"Semuanya,"

Angin bertiup memainkan rambut mereka berdua.

"Jadi...siapa orang ini?"

"Umh...ketua juga kenal kok..."

"Cukup membantu. Iruka sensei?"

"Hahaha. Tidak. Bukan. Lebih baik tidak usah saya beritahu. Toh belum tentu akan berhasil,"

"Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang menarik dari orang ini?"

"Umh...sifatnya ramah pada semua orang...ia juga seorang pekerja keras...dan dia sangat baik,"

"Hanya itu? Sepertinya biasa sekali,"

"Eng...saya...punya kenangan sendiri dengannya...tapi entah dia ingat atau tidak..." Hinata menunduk, lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Ketua, boleh saya minta tolong lagi?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Silahkan,"

"Emh...bisakah ketua menemani saya? Setidaknya...kalau ada ketua, saya yakin saya akan berani..."

"Hinata, keberanian datang dari diri sendiri, bukan karena orang lain," Sasuke merebahkan dirinya, menutup matanya dengan tangan dari sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk dari sela-sela rimbun daun.

"Umh..."

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan kok. Tapi harus kamu yang menyatakan, ya."

"Te..tentu saja!" muka Hinata memerah.

"Haha. Lihat mukamu! Baiklah, apa tidak masalah kalau aku istirahat dulu? Kamu boleh duluan kembali ke ruang OSIS,"

"Saya tetap disini. Suasananya menyenangkan." Hinata membuka note kecilnya dan mulai memindahkan data yang tadi mereka kumpulkan.

Sasuke menutup mata. Cinta? Hah. Merepotkan.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun. Langit sudah berubah jingga. Sudah sore. Ia meregangkan badannya, memutarnya ke kanan dan kiri.

Hinata tertidur, bersender disisi lain pohon.

"Hyuuga, Hyuuga," Sasuke menyentuh pundak Hinata pelan.

"Ketua...maaf saya...Jam berapa sekarang?" Hinata segera bangkit.

"Jam empat," Sasuke membuka HP-nya.

"Ya ampun," Hinata membereskan berkas-berkasnya.

"Memang janjian jam berapa?"

"Jam 4" Hinata lalu berdiri, merapihkan roknya.

"Berkasnya biar aku saja yang urus, kau pergi saja duluan," Sasuke duduk, mengambil alih tugas Hinata.

"Eng...Ba...bagaimana penampilan saya, ketua?" Hinata terlihat panik.

"Bagus," Sasuke mengambil daun dari atas kepala Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, sana" Sasuke memberi isyarat mengusirnya.

Hinata berdiri tegak di tempatnya, lalu membungkuk lurus dan berlari.

Sasuke menyusun kertas-kertas itu, lalu berdiri membawanya. Ia berjalan pelan menyusuri taman menuju arah lari Hinata. Satu-satunya tempat di sana adalah gedung olahraga. Tidak salah lagi.

Ia berjalan lurus menyuauri lorong, menuju sebuah siluet yang makin jelas. Pasti Hinata. Tapi ia hanya diam sendiri, berdiri tegak memandang lapangan di sisi koridor lewat celah pagar tanaman.

Sasuke mendekat, mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata.

Seorang anak laki-laki, sedang bergandengan dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau benar-benar mau?" anak laki-laki itu bertanya tidak percaya,

"Kenapa? Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku ubah pikiranku saja?" gadis itu tertawa kecil. Kepala kuning laki-laki itu menggeleng cepat.

"Enggak, enggak. Jangan,"

Dan inilah Sasuke. Berdiri dalam diam, menatap Hinata yang berdiri kaku.

Ia ragu, haruskah ia mendekat? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata pasti tidak terlihat oleh mereka kerena terhalang rimbun pagar tanaman, tapi Sasuke bisa melihat jelas mereka. Anak laki-laki itu, gadisnya, dan Hinata.

Pasangan itu lalu tertawa, dan sambil bergandengan tangan, mereka berjalan, ke arah Hinata...

Hinata diam. Saat ia tiba tadi, anak laki-laki itu sudah menunggu di tempat mereka janjian. Punggungnya yang tegak menghadap Hinata. Ia sepertinya tidak sadar Hinata sudah datang. Hinata hendak melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, sebelum ia mendengar anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Sakura-chan!" dan berlari menuju gadis yang baru datang dari arah lain.

"Ada apa?" anak perempuan itu berhenti. Refleks, Hinata kembali mundur, bersembunyi.

"Ung...Mau gak...pergi bareng aku pas festifal budaya nanti?"

"Bodoh. Kamu kan panitia, masa mau kabur!"

"Bukan gitu...aduh...gimana ya...ya...pokoknya, kamu mau gak seharian bareng sama aku?"

Sakura berfikir, lalu, "Boleh,"

Naruto meraih tangannya,

"Kau benar-benar mau?" ia bertanya tidak percaya,

"Kenapa? Apa mungkin sebaiknya aku ubah pikiranku saja?" gadis itu tertawa kecil. Kepala kuning laki-laki itu menggeleng cepat.

"Enggak, enggak. Jangan," mereka tertawa kecil, lalu berjalan bergandengan menuju tempat Hinata.

Hinata membeku di tempatnya. Ia bingung. Kakinya lemas untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang membawa kepalanya turun. Sebuah tangan lain memegang punggungnya dan mendekapnya. Hinata membuka mata, tetapi pandangannya terhalang tubuh orang asing itu.

"Sasuke?" suara Naruto terdengar.

"Apa?"

"Tadi aku dipanggil Hinata ke sini. Kamu liat?" suara Naruto terdengar lagi,

"Dia mau minta tolong beresin ruang olahraga. Aku yang suruh,"

"Siapa tuh?" Sasuke merapatkan dekapannya.

"Aiaaa. Pedit banget sih,"

"Bukan urusan kamu. Sana! Aku berubah pikiran. Balik aja ke ruang OSIS,"

"Aannng, sendirinya lagi asik asik di sini,"

"Apa, dobe?" suara Sasuke menajam.

"Enggaaaak, ketuaaa," suara Naruto terdengar menjauh.

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya. Muka Hinata sudah sangat, sangat matang. Ia bergetar.

"Ketua..."

"Maaf. Gak tau kenapa, pas liat kamu tiba-tiba aku lari dan..."

Sasuke berhenti. Hinata menutupi mukanya dengan tangan. Bahunya mulai terguncang.

"Tidak apa..." Sasuke hendak menepuk pundak itu, menenangkannya.

"Harusnya...saya tahu...dari awal... harusnya..."

"Ini..." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah saputangan terulur. Saputangan lagi. Saputangan. Benda yang membuatnya bertemu Naruto, benda yang membuatnya mengejar Naruto, benda yang sangat tidak ingin dia lihat sekarang.

Hinata makin susah mengendalikan dirinya.

"Mengapa...Mengapa ia...mereka...semuanya, tidak mau memandang saya, ketua...Apakah belum cukup apa yang saya lakukan? Apakah salah bila saya ingin dianggap?" suara Hinata terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Tapi tidak denganku," Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata, lalu dengan pelan mengusap air matanya.

"Aku sudah pernah berkata padamu, Hinata. Kau sudah berjuang keras. Kau sudah berjuang sangat keras. Jika tanpamu, entah bagaimana pekerjaanku dan OSIS. Aku senang dengan kehadiranmu,"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mungkin, Tuhan punya sesuatu yang lebih manis untukmu," Sasuke menghapus air mata terakhir yang mengalir dari mata Hinata. Sasuke mundur.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Hinata menunduk.

"Suka es krim?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, lalu memiringkannya.

"Gimana kalau kita makan es krim. Kata kakakku, kalau habis sedih, lebih baik makan coklat. Aku tahu toko dekat sini yang punya es krim coklat yang enak,"

Sasuke masih Sasuke. Ketua yang keras. Dingin. Tegas. Mukanya tidak berbeda dengan biasanya seperti apa yang ada di pandangan orang lain, tapi dari muka itu, Hinata bisa membaca hal lain. Kehangatan.

"Saya...ingin rasa vanila,"

"Bagus. Tidak masalah. Ayo pergi sekarang, jadi kita masih sempat mendapat potongan harga," Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kenapa? Takut hilang lagi? Nih, pegang kemejaku," Sasuke tersenyum. Sungguh. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada Hinata, dan andai mereka berdua sadar, hanya pada Hinata.

Mau tidak mau bibir Hinata mulai bergerak membentuk lengkung, membentuk senyuman. Ia lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak perlu, saya akan berjalan di samping ketua saja," ia lalu berjalan disamping Sasuke.

"Biar saya yang bawa," Hinata mengambil berkas di tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke membiarkannya. Mereka lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kedai es krim.

"Ketua suka es krim coklat?"

"Lumayan."

* * *

bereeees

huahaha.

becanda. masih ada satu cerita lagi, tapi untuk saputangan udah tamat.

rada cheesy nih cerita yang ini. saya ngaku. maaf ya.

u_u

saatnya bales review ^-^i

**nona fergie -san**

iya, ini lanjutan dull prince, tapi kalau baca ini aja juga gak masalah.

sasuhinanaru? umh...sebenarnya peran naruto disini bisa di ganti sama orang lain, cuma kalau pake OC, saya takut karakter si OC lari lari gak jelas dan gak kukuh...

Gini aja, bayangkan saja Naruto yang ini tetangga saya, anak kampung sebelah yang rambutnya pirang gara-gara main layangan, bukan Naruto Uzumaki. hehe *ditajongkekampungsebelah*

makasih udah baca dan komen. saya suka sama cerita anda juga m_m. ooo senpaaiiii *naritortor*

.

**Mamoka-san**

hehe. saya juga kalau jadi Hinata udah makan Sasuke...*loh*

ok, ini updatenya. makasih udah baca dan komen. saya terhuraaa T-T

.

**Miss kurama-chan**

kau juga SNMPTN, kawan? huaaa. bisa gak? saya sudah meleleh ngerjain TPA ~(oA0~)

iya...hehe...hehe...saya lanjutin ficfic saya yang mulai terbengkalai...*lirik fic penuh rasa bersalah*

semangat yaaa :D

iya iya. tenang sajaaa. di lebelnya juga sasuhina kan :3

naruto cuma pelengkap pemanis dan pemancing konflik. huehehe *ditendang*

naruto bisa diganti orang lain kok. :D

.

**Suzu Aizawa** -san

iiih. ditungguin. jadi malu *peluk tiang*. makasih yaaa. masih ada satu cerita lagi kok. ditunggu yaaa *lambai saputangan*.

**Kertas Biru **-san

makasih ..saya sudah nangis darah muntah pelangi kalau ingat SNMPTN. huooo. iyaa. ini saputangan udah tamat. tapi cerita ketua!Sasuke dan sekretaris!Hinata masih ada satu lagi. makasih udah dataaang *buka creacker*

.

**sasuhina-caem**-san

iya. saya juga bingung kenapa ada pair ini. kata bibi saya gara-gara model rambut mereka mirip. hehe.

tapi saya pribadi penyuka crack pairing. hohoho.

makasih udah mampir yaaa *membungkuk*

.

**Ruru**-san

*elus pipi habis di cubit* iya. ini hobi saya *loh*

uooo. jutsu yang mematikan! baiklah saya lanjutkan!

*menulis dengan hampir meleleh*

makasih udah dataang ^_^d.

.

* * *

Dan terimakasih untuk para pembaca lainnya.

silahkan menunggu satu cerita penutup mereka berduaaa :D


End file.
